Jezebel Xiè-Bauer
Biography Early Life (1998-2009) Jezebel was born to Nuan and Akio Xiè-Bauer, the oldest of three children. Her life was fairly average, with no major events happening during her first ten years, at least for a pureblood. She was given minimal tutoring so she would be ready for Hogwarts. Her parents were very busy and somewhat distant, but her siblings stuck together and kept each other happy. Life at Hogwarts (2009-2016) Jezebel's first few years at Hogwarts passed without major incidence, at least affecting her. When Jezebel entered her fourth year of Hogwarts, however, everything began to change. In 2012, Jezebel met Ken Calhoun, and the pair began dating. Jezebel realized that to keep his attention, she had to wear revealing clothes, flirt with him constantly, and always be ready to commit some more or less illicit acts. Through her new behaviour, and dropping her extracurriculars (rockclimbing, and other outdoor fitness activities), Jezebel also attracted a new group of friends, who were generally thought of as "sluts", though they owned it. As her relationship progressed, Jezebel felt Ken pulling away from her. He hung out with a new group of friends as well, the "GSA" as they called themselves, where she was outcast and ignored for being straight, and her role in Ken's life. Despite this, Jezebel believed herself to be happy with Ken and the two stayed together throughout their time at Hogwarts. In Jezebel's seventh year, she learned she was pregnant with Ken's baby. The two stayed together, and Ken stepped up... somewhat. Luckily, Jezebel's pregnancy was timed so the birth was just two months after her graduation, meaning she was able to finish her schooling on time. Post Hogwarts Life (2016 - ) Jezebel took two and a half years off of school to look after her daughter, as neither of her parents were willing or able to put in as many hours as needed. Jezebel has not taken the time to get to know herself yet, instead focusing her energies on her daughter. She plans on returning to school in the Spring 2019 semester. Physical Appearance Jezebel has mulberry hair, not quite purple, but definitely not red. It is long and straight, reaching down to her knees, and typically kept up in a ponytail. Jezebel has slanted red eyes, and her resting face exudes flirtation. Jezebel is quite tall for her family, especially compared to her siblings. She maintains a toned build, though not quite as muscular as she had, surprisingly, before she was 15. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Relationships Nuan Xiè-Bauer Akio Xiè-Bauer Patrick Xiè-Bauer Yukino Xiè-Bauer Tasha Xiè-Bauer Jezebel loves her daughter, but resents her for more or less breaking her and Ken up, and preventing her from attending school. She tries not to let that resentment show to her child, but definitely feels it when alone. Ken Calhoun The "GSA" Kids The GSA kids were Jezebel's biggest exposure to LGBTQ+ people, and as such, gave her a general distrust, though she tries not to be homophobic. Not only did this group express dislike and discomfort towards her, they also contained Bentley Mayes: the boy Ken repeatedly cheated with and tried to seduce. Jezebel has very negative feelings towards this group, understandably. Etymology Trivia * Jezebel believes she is straight, though that will hopefully change. * She is half Chinese, a quarter German, and a quarter Japanese. Differences from the "Cont" Universe * After graduating Hogwarts, she and her boyfriend broke up when he complained about her wanting to be monogamous and having her no longer at the school. * This prevented her from falling pregnant a second time, and eventually marrying Ken and having a total of 10 kids together. * Those kids were: Tasha (2016), Emma (2019), Sam (2021), Noah and Tina (2023), Falon (2024), Patrick (2025), Max (2026), Gale (2027), and Abby (2030) Category:Harry Potter Theme Category:Lan Category:Slytherin